The present invention relates to an ultrasonic cleaning method and apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an ultrasonic cleaning method and apparatus that can utilize heat for a controlled length of time to facilitate the cleaning of various objects, including hair care equipment.
Individuals and professional stylists employ various types of hair care equipment, including curling irons, hair straighteners, and the like, to aid in styling hair. As an example, conventional curling irons typically include a smooth, elongated tubular barrel secured to a handle, with a heating element inside the tube. An unheated clamp extends along a portion of the barrel for the purpose of clamping or holding sections of hair against the round barrel. Heat that is transferred from the heating element to the barrel causes hair which is wrapped around the barrel to retain a curl after the hair is removed from the curling iron. Hair straighteners operate much like curling irons, but typically have smooth mating flat surfaces which act to straighten the hair when compressed against and pulled along the hair.
Often hair styling products, such as hairspray, mousse, gel, and the like, are used in combination with a particular hair styling appliance to achieve a desired end result. Over time, however, such products can accumulate and build up on the surfaces of the appliance, such as the barrel of a curling iron. Product build up can be particularly problematic in a commercial environment in which a professional stylist works with numerous customers.
Various techniques attempt to remove product buildup and other debris from the barrel of a curling iron or other hair styling appliances. Cleaning solutions, including many conventional cleaners marketed for use in cleaning surfaces in the home, can be sprayed onto the barrel area of the curling iron and the barrel thereafter wiped down in an effort to remove the debris. Cleaning solutions, however, can have limited effectiveness in removing heavy product buildup. In addition, cleaning solutions can be messy, and many cleaning solutions can have undesirable odors, fumes, and the like.
Scraping the debris with a knife, razor blade, or other sharp object, can remove particularly heavy product buildup from a curling iron barrel. Scraping debris from a curling iron barrel, however, can be time consuming. Further, scraping an object can damage its finish. In addition, the use of a sharp object such as a knife or razor blade to remove debris can expose the user to possible injury.